The present minion relates to a pipe-connection and a method of manufacturing said pipe-connection, said connection being intended especially for polyethylene-pipes for high media pressure and showing connecting parts with a diameter greater than the diameter of the pipe in order to engage at least one, in the connecting parts insertable joining component, and an exterior casing for pulling together and retaining the connected parts.
Plastic pipes and especially polyethylene-pipes intended for high media-pressure are today mostly connected by means of an electric butt-welding method . Also other methods are used where the pipe-parts which are to be connected are sealed and retained by applying a sealing ring and a clamping sleeve against the outer surfaces of the pipes.
However, the surface roughness of the outer surface of said polyethylene-pipes is bad, which causes leakage at high pressure. As a result these types of connections for pipes are only approved for transportation of water. But if you warn to achieve a perfectly safe sealing when connecting these plastic-pipes, using the electric butt-welding method is at present the only solution.
PVC (poly chloride)-pipes for high pressure are nowadays connected by cementing. These pipes can not be welded by the electric method. On the other hand, polyethylene-pipes can not be cemented but must be electric-welded
Consequently ,the electric butt- welding method requires access to electric current, which in itself is not very flexible, because you mostly have to apply the welding equipment on the very spot where the pipes are to be connected Furthermore, this method is rather time consuming.
The purpose of the present invention is to remove the drawbacks described above and to produce a pipe-connection of the kind mentioned in the introduction and a method of connecting plastic pipes by means of the same.
The characteristics of the invention are pointed out in the patent claims following later.
Thanks to the invention a pipe-connection has been accomplished, which in an extraordinary way fulfills is purposes and where at the same time the procedure of connecting by means of this pipe-connection is fast and cheap to accomplish, and also the cost of production for the connection itself according to the invention can be kept low. By the procedure of using this pipe-connection especially for polyethylene-pipes a completely safe sealing also for high media pressure is achieved, without the need of any electric equipment.